Talk:Karma/@comment-4636093-20150516141238/@comment-25223119-20150517063311
I think we're missing something important here. And as I suspected, someone would have resorted to "Why stay here when you know change is inevitable". Change is fine, change is good. But change does not mean reworking point n' click abilities to skillshots to create an "interactive" gameplay. Change does not equate to putting on a "damage amp" on to champions and calling it "counterplay". Change isn't about changing what made a champion unique or altering their playstyle. More importantly, change isn't about blatantly reworking everything, shifting everything and disregarding what old fans have to say and get some new players to come in and be like "Oh, I like the new one better, I wonder why people even bothered to like the old one." Hakuna Matata? Living in the past? Making it work in the present? So we've went from a champion to life long lessons aren't we? It seems like the users in this Karma's wiki page has one ultimate message to every old Karma fans "You don't like Karma? Leave this page" To date, I've not seen anyone talk about the Shield Bomb removal save for the Old Karma fans. So this means everyone is "making it work" with the damage removal on Mantra E and accepting whatever Riot throws at them, like W getting a .9 ratio buff? "Can't we all like both Karmas?" Yeah sure, but has any of the new Karma fans made an effort to like Old Karma? All I see here is "oh, old Karma was buggy, she was useless, Mantra didn't feel good bla bla bla bla". And we talk about liking Old Karma? That many of us are nostalgic? Hakuna Matata my foot though, this isn't Hakuna Matata, this is just saying "Oh, that's okay. Mantra E has no damage anymore, but we got .9 AP Ratio on W", "Oh, Jungle Karma is finally a thing.", "Oh, Solo lane Karma is stronger than ever", "Oh, any changes is good for Karma" And you consider your friend odd for not liking the New Karma? What logic is this? The tone set around the New Karma players is just "We like new Karma, we don't give two flying Fs about Old Karma. Everyone else who is resistant to change is weird, they deserved to be silenced". A true fan would like a champion for more than their kits, they like everything about them ranging from their story to their character, personality and voiceover. What I see here? "Oh, I don't understand what's wrong with these (old Karma) fans.", "The changes to Karma are good! Why can't anyone just accept the changes and cause trouble?" and someone decided to pull out the Riot excuse "change is inevitable, it's gonna happen, Riot's just gonna change it" and that happens because players let it happen. The ones who want to retain old elements of a champion speak out but they are shot down, then you have the kind of players who are "Just make it work", then you have players who come in and and speak for the new champion as if they know them so well and Riot only attends to them. Again, change is good, change is fine. But very funny changes like Finales Funkeln to Final Spark, changing a playstyle of a character via passive or skills without tweaking numbers or simply adding small changes to a skill is not justifiable. Riot thinks it is but elsewhere, you have players who can come out with more reasonable arguments to counter Riot's logic. Perhaps some of you may think that Riot is god, but there are also some of us who find that Riot's philosophy of counterplay is ever changing. When a player writes a good argument, Riot pulls out the "In Riot, we have this philosophy" but weirdly enough the philosophies don't apply to certain champion a.k.a love children of the new Balance team. Players just take things as they are blindly, smart players are the ones wondering why things happened out of nowhere because they know it is not like Riot to do that without a good reason. Why I do even bother typing? Elsewhere, someone is just gonna come in and drag up new things like "oh why are players so stubborn etc". From gameplay to players' attitude, eventually some new accusations are gonna pop up. On a last note, moving on =/= completely forgetting the old elements. Moving on = accepting the current standards within an extent and making it work. The reason why some of us are "stubborn mules?" it's because we know the power in League lies with its community and not the Riot team. Riot is where it is today because of what we made them and this is true because we supported them alot, sometimes too much in fact. Looking to the past isn't a bad thing, balance teams can't learn from their lesson if they don't look at the past and reflect. Design team can't come up with creative designs if they don't look at the long list of champions they've developed. Past, Present and Future are all equally good. If you have players dwelling in the past or being nostalgic about a champion, it means the design and balance team did not hit the right note. Why is this so hard to comprehend? It's simple, you go to the doctor, you saw the doctor, you realized the doctor gave you the wrong medicine, you want the right one.